


Valentine's Day

by JoyWrites1



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyWrites1/pseuds/JoyWrites1
Summary: Valentine's DayIt's only fun if you have a dateValentine's DayIn Australia you'd have a mateThe End





	Valentine's Day

Bleh Bleh Bleh


End file.
